Minutiae
by ocoa
Summary: It's the little things that have him falling for her. (27MM)


i. Her _Flames_

The first time they meet, she doesn't use her flames, so you can't really blame him for forgetting someone so easily beaten. It's a bit mean, but Tsuna can't remember anything about M.M beyond her being defeated within fifteen minutes by Bianchi. Being surrounded by crazier people doesn't exactly help jog his memory about her.

However, the day he sees her flames, he's mesmerised. He knew Sun Flames to be common, but treasured, especially in the mafia where everyone was prone to be hurt. He himself had his Sun Guardian and tutor, both widely known to have one of the most potent flames for combat. (Thank god when Ryohei finally decided to learn how to heal.)

However when he sees her flames, they are pure beyond comprehension. They dripped molten gold from her choice of weapon, eyes glinting in calm comprehension. They gleamed and shined, and the vibrancy was only a visual representation of her determination.

Thinking back, it was a terrible decision to get distracted by her flames when they were trying to retrieve Mukuro from Vendicare. Reborn would have shot him for not concentrating.

ii. _Her humour_

If there was anything he learnt from being the boss of the largest mafia family in the world, it was that Mafioso didn't quite get comedy. He had seen it in Hayato, and even in Mukuro, how they would laugh at inopportune times, like when someone said something about a weak Family, or when someone got hurt.

He assumes the latter was due to it being Mukuro, rather than it being connected to the mafia at all.

Nevertheless, he expected the same of M.M. Needless to say, he was pleasantly surprised.

It isn't quite often he met up with her, but sometimes they would sit at a small French café, testing out the traditional sweets that she mentions she had from her younger days.

Although, most of the time he just sits back and sips at the overly sweet tea, and watching her rant about how they had messed up the French macaroon.

Sometimes he even laughs, something that he can't quite do after three years of taking over.

He likes the scandalised look she has on her face every time he does it.

He wonders if he should do it more.

iii. _Her smile_

Getting close to the Kokuyo group was rather easy after 'saving their boss from the evil grasps of the Vendice' (as Ken often described it). However, only one of them would stay far away. He would see her silhouette disappearing just before he arrived.

(Being only 16, he was worried. But five years after that, she would tell him the reason.)

Nevertheless, he never gave up, and with the help of Chrome, he managed to trap her enough to tempt her with food.

The guarded way she held herself was eerily similar to that of his right-hand man and his sister. The good thing was that the food was actually made by someone from France, and he had spent good money on it.

The smile she wore when she tasted the authenticity was small, but breathtaking.

(He would later often invite her to outings with him and the girls to the French café they would later be found visiting every anniversary. There he would find her smiles addictive, and worth everything to draw out.)

iv. _Her acceptance_

One day he comes home, looking clean but a haunted look in his eyes. She just takes one look at him, and the embrace has him crashing to the ground and crying.

v. _Her kiss_

Their first kiss was chaste, a quick peck on the lips that had them realise that it was simply as per course. It had always meant to go this way, even when he went out with Kyoko for a while, or when she had a week long fling with Chikusa that simply ended with her going out for tea with Tsuna again.

It was a weird relationship, his friends had noted, since it was almost natural and unnoticed when exactly they began to love one another.

No less, it was nothing Tsuna could ever imagine.

vi. _Her answer_

Quick and concise, as natural as their dates. It flowed freely out of his mouth, as had her answer from hers. He brought out the ring and she said yes.

And it was the most M.M thing to do.

He loved her for it.

vii. _Her_

They said that when you die, your life would flash past.

His didn't.

Because he could still feel her at his side, could feel her fingers trembling as she tried to work her flames against the bullet.

He wonders if he should say something, try to tell her he loves her, try to tell her the three words they never said to one another because there was never any need.

He doesn't regret, even as he silently sips into the darkness he would never awake from.

 **Clearly writing Unexpected Sun was a mistake, seeing as which I ship _way_ too easily.**

 **Number of drabbles in this came from 7 Things, a song I have never heard.**

 **Not connected to US at all, I'm afraid, but this is before Future (and now clearly non-existing?) Tsuna decided to change the future. Cal it Timeline 1, while US takes place in Timeline 2 (post future!Arc).**

 **Welp, see you whenever I can make time.**

 **Review if you wanna~**


End file.
